


Open

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: A small drabble inspired by Tokyo Ghoul





	Open

How did Rubin find himself jumping from roof to roof, carrying the limp body of a friend in his back, at 3am when he has an important test hours after and should be  resting  for it if not studying some more?

Easy, his friend had gone on one of his “late night” snacks he loved so much and taken too long to come back to the apartment they share. Rubin with a heavy heart had  taken his mask and  gone out to look for him, trying to track his scent as best as he could and asking the other lurking ghouls if they had seen him.

He finally found him, bleeding heavily but breathing, hidden in a kid’s playground –he didn’t want to be around for when morning came and a clueless kid discovered the mess  Jinwoo  left behind- thankfully the doves that had hurt him where nowhere to be found nor close,  Jinwoo  had always been a fast  _ rabbit  _ after all.

It’s 4am and he’s sitting next to his friend who is now devo u ring the meat Rubin had taken out of his side of the refrigerator , his wounds healing quickly and that’s something that makes Rubin thank  Jinwoo’s  glutton tendencies.

“If you were that hungry you could have asked to have my food to being with,”

Rubin half-heartedly scolds but his friend just shakes his head as he expects. They’ve gone over this conversation countless times, Rubin trying to calm the younger boy down, that he shouldn’t risk his life hunting so frequently –the only reason he’s ranked an A ghoul by the CCG- but  Jinwoo  insists he likes his meat to be as fresh as possible.

He slaps the back of his head when he notices the boy falling asleep, orders him to clean the mess he made too and shower after he’s done. Rubin goes to shower while  Jinwoo  cleans, his clothes having been soaked with  Jinwoo’s  blood when he carried him, and he doesn’t need to look to know his back must be stained with his blood too. After he’s done, he goes back inside his bedroom once he makes sure  Jinwoo  will do as told, sighing as soon as he falls on his bed, sleep coming easily.

Jinwoo  smiles as he points his camera at the handsome barista, the warm light making the image all the prettier, but he still doesn’t take the picture, instead waiting for him to glance his way and immortalize the way he looks at him.

Then the bell by the front door chimes as someone walks in and Rubin looks up, a greeting leaving his lips as second nature, his eyes flashing with recognition and his smile turns from the customer friendly to the soft and warm one  Jinwoo  loves.

He doesn't like seeing it in his face right now though.

Jinwoo  frowns as the new dove walks past him, his suitcase present as always, the light catching on the silver suitcase making it shine but Rubin seems to be blind to it as he makes his way behind the counter to where the dove is sitting down on the other side of the coffee place.  Jinwoo  wishes he could make his friend see his feelings will take him nowhere so he could stop but he knows it's pointless.

Would Rubin’s feelings change if he told him that the one that almost ended him last night was his favorite dove? Or would he instead worry for the dove and scold  Jinwoo ? Would he feel guilty if  Jinwoo  told him how he couldn’t hurt the dove because he knew he would hurt Rubin too?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
